1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and computer program product for providing access control for a destination in a messaging system.
2. Background of the Invention
Many computer systems comprise software systems that intercommunicate using messaging. Such messaging is managed by a messaging application program. Messages are communicated asynchronously between processes via message destinations, such as queues. Processes store or put messages on queues and also retrieve or get messages from queues. Queues commonly have a defined function, that is, a given queue is used for communicating between a specific set of processes or for communicating messages of a particular type. Where access to a given communication needs to be controlled, a specific queue may be provided. The communicating parties commonly manage such access control. However, one problem with these arrangements is that the access control is easily circumvented.